


Flour

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, bagginshield, bilbo has some tales to tell, thorin sucks at baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo walks into the kitchen prepared to make himself a sandwich, when he stops dead. His eyes widen in disbelief. The kitchen is covered in flour, and Thorin's standing in the middle of it, empty bag at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour

Bilbo walks into the kitchen prepared to make himself a sandwich, when he stops dead. His eyes widen in disbelief. The kitchen is covered in flower, and Thorin's standing in the middle of it, empty bag of at his feet. Bilbo struggles to keep the amusement off his face, as he stares at his husbands white form. "What happened?"

"I tried to pick up a bag of flour and it fell" Thorin says simply.

"What were you making?" Bilbo asks, and looks around the kitchen. There's a bowl of partially prepared ingredients sitting on the counter, but judging by the amount of flour layering the top, presumably from Thorin dropping the bag, he honestly has no idea what it was supposed to be. 

"Well I planned on making scones" Thorin shakes his head, causing more white powder to drift onto the floor.

"Didn't we agree that maybe you should find a different hobby?" Bilbo smiles, so Thorin knows he's only half serious. It seems like every time Thorin tries to bake, something goes wrong. He managed to set the stove on fire once, not originating from the food inside, the actual stove. Bilbo has no idea how he did it, but he still has a photo of Thorin with his head hung in shame, standing next to the broken stove, and scorched wallpaper. 

Just then, they hear the front door open and shut, and Kili's voice call out. "Hey guys, we're home. It took awhile, but we finally found all the supplies we need for-" They both stop dead in the kitchen doorway. "Whoa, what happened here?"

Bilbo finally gives up, and starts laughing. "Alright, alright. Fili, Kili, grab the brooms and help me start cleaning this up. Your uncle needs to take a shower before someone thinks the abominable snowman broke into our house." 

The boys start snickering, and move to do as Bilbo asked, and Thorin sets off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving behind a trail of faint white footprints. "No loyalty in this house. My own flesh and blood" he mutters as he goes.

Bilbo turns to Kili, and notices him holding up his phone. "Did you get a picture of him in the middle of the flour?" 

"Yup."

"Send it to me."

"Already done" Kili replies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I now have several fics I don't know how to finish. Ugggg.


End file.
